


bunbun HUNTING

by thoughtsdemise



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Animal Parts on Mechs, Cuddling, Humor, M/M, Mech/Mech, Pointless fluff, Warped Reality (AU), pointless cute, ratchet hunting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9818744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Wolfie chases down his favorite bunbun.





	

The wolfie darts under a medical berth when he spies a small tail twitch nervously.  His tail stills as he lowers himself closer to the floor, ears perked forward and optics focused on his prey.  He creeps forward under the shadow of the berth and waits patiently for the smaller mech to calm enough to get back to work.  His senses are trained and keen.  His systems are idling at a low thrum to be almost silent.

He shifts forward in anticipation when his prey turns slightly.  Pointed ears flick about searching for any other form of interference that would hinder him in his hunt.  The tip of his tail waves to release the tension in his spinal strut as his servos dial up, readying the frame to pounce as quickly and noiselessly as possible. 

The wolfie waggles his rear back and forth.  Both hands plant in front of and beneath him.  His digits need the floor.  He rises on the tips of his peds.  The fluffy tail brushes the bottom of the berth.  Drift’s nose wiggles as the bunbun finally turns back to his task, and the wolfie darts out from underneath the medical berth with a soft scraping of metal.

A look of surprised horror crosses the bunbun’s face before he is scrambling up on top of the counter to escape the hunter.  The wolfie makes a swipe for the pry but just misses him.  The bunbun lays his long ears back and growls with stomps of his peds.  He huffs and glares at the wolfie poised on the floor.  The fluffy tail wiggles back and forth invitingly, but the bunbun knows that it’s a lie.

The wolfie puts his hands on the stool the prey had been standing on to reach the work on the counter.  He sniffs the bunbun’s familiar scent and grins at the huffy little bunny yelling down at him to stop fooling around get the fag back on his shift.  The wolfie uses this frustration to his advantage and springs up to the counter with the smaller bunny mech who squeaks and squawks, trying to put some distance between himself and the wolfie.

There is a series of large bangs and sounds clattering to the floor.  The happy growls and woofs are almost lost amidst the outraged cries from the bunbun.   The ringing clang of a falling medical tray is the last sound in the medbay before only heavy huffs remain. 

The wolfie picks the hostile bunbun up with his mouth.  He carefully handles his little prize so that he does not lose an optic to bunny claws.  He trots on all fours to the CMO’s office where he had already made a lovely comfortable den-nest of several shredded berth pads and blankets.  The wolfie settles the bunbun into the nest carefully.  He chuffs a wry warning when the bunbun growls and attempts to kick out at him.  He presses down until the agreeing gruffs satisfy him.

The wolfie releases the still hostile bunbun.  A tail wags friendly, and licking kisses descend on the bunbun despite the loud protests to stop and he was already clean enough frag it.  The wolfie sniffs satisfied with the bath and flops down on top of the smaller mech.  He nuzzles his helm into the bunbun’s lap for the expected pats and pets.  His whole frame goes limp at the first gentle touch to his happily dropping ears.  The bunbun sighs in aggravation but gives into the wolfie insistent demands for cuddle time.  And if anyone said that he was smiling softly at the wolfie in his lap, he call them a liar and then hack their systems to erase the memory file.  A warm content blush settles on the bunbun’s cheeks as he pets over soft ear.  The wolfie sighs in happiness and trust.


End file.
